


Hölgyem, ön nyet!

by Renkou



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Hard Decision, Wedding Planning
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkou/pseuds/Renkou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kínos beszélgetés egy nehéz döntésről.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hölgyem, ön nyet!

Kellemes április végi időjárás köszöntött Londonra. Az évszakhoz képest majdnem meleg volt, Sherlock Holmes azonban nem látta a lágyan lengedező virágos faágakat, nem hallotta a madarak szerelmes csivitelését és nem fordított figyelmet a körülötte elhaladó emberekre sem. Teljesen elveszett a saját gondolataiban. Máskor talán örült volna, hogy az elmúlt hetek rendszeres esői után végre kibújt a nap a felhők árnyékából, de ma ez is hidegen hagyta. Mi több, inkább haragudott a szép időre, a hangulatához sokkal jobban passzolt volna egy kiadós zápor, égzengéssel és villámlással.

Lehajtott fejjel, magában motyogva haladt az útjának célja felé. Időnként megállt, csaknem visszafordult, mintha csak saját magával viaskodna, de minden alkalommal nagyobbakat sóhajtva ismét csak elindult. Mielőtt ráfordult volna a tornácos házhoz vezető útra, még egy pillanatra megtorpant, majd megrázta a fejét és immár a reá mindenkor jellemző egyenes tartással és energikus léptekkel indult el.

Nem jelentett számára problémát, hogy kihallgatást kérjen Miss Mary Morstantől, a neve kevés kivétellel az összes kaput megnyitotta előtte a városban. Kis idő múlva már Mrs. Forrester szalonjában várta a kisasszony – barátjának, dr. Watsonnak a menyasszonya – érkezését. Magában még egyszer végiggondolta, mit is szeretne neki mondani, és hogyan. Legyűrte magában a késztetést, hogy fel-alá járkáljon idegességében, helyette az egyik ablakhoz ment, a kezeit összekulcsolta maga mögött és a forgalmat nézte.

Még mielőtt nyílt volna az ajtó, már felfigyelt Miss Morstan könnyű lépteire és szoknyájának suhogására. Csak akkor fordult felé, mikor hölgy már becsukta maga mögött a szalon ajtaját. A beáradó napfényben vette szemügyre az érkezőt. Miss Morstan apró termetű volt, de rendkívül karcsú és bájos fiatal hölgy, legalábbis azt mondanák róla. Szőke haját kontyban viselte, amiből el-elszabadult néhány tincs, ami a sietségtől és a nyilvánvaló zavartól kipirult arcába hullott. Kék szeme kristálytisztán ragyogott a férfira. Ha Holmes valaha gyengédebb érzelmekre ragadtatta volna magát, akkor e pillanatban minden bizonnyal beleszeretett volna. Helyette elővette a legjobb társasági modorát és mélyen meghajolva üdvözölte a kisasszonyt és tisztán látta az arcán a megdöbbenést, hogy felkereste. Mióta teljesítette a megbízását, egyetlen alkalommal sem beszéltek egymással Watson jelenléte nélkül, vele együtt is kevesebb, mint fél tucat alkalommal. 

\- Kisasszony – kezdte a férfi sima hangon –, tisztelettel megkérem, nézze el nekem, hogy jelenlétemmel terhelem önt, holott tisztában vagyok azzal a ténnyel, hogy ön legkevésbé sem kedvel engem. – Azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy az érzés kölcsönös. – Ám, ami ma idehozott, az mindkettőnk számára hasonlóan nagy jelentőségű. Az ön vőlegényéről, és az én kedves barátomról, Watsonról van szó.

\- Mindjárt gondoltam, hogy nem a közelgő jótékonysági ruhaosztásról érkezett beszélni, uram. – Miss Morstan elmosolyodott, majd meglátva beszélgetőpartnere szigorú arckifejezését, ő is komolyságot erőltetett magára. – Mondja csak, mi olyan fontos? Csak nem történt valami szerencsétlenség az én szeretett Johnommal? Esetleg meggondolta magát az esküvővel kapcsolatban, és önt küldte, hogy puhatolja ki, mit gondolok?

Erre már Holmes arca is veszített valamicskét a szigorúságából és jóval kellemesebb hangon folytatta mondanivalóját. – Biztosíthatom, kisasszony, hogy semmi ilyesmiről nincs tudomásom. – Halványan elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta, hogy Miss Morstan megkönnyebbülten felsóhajt. – Amiről beszélni szeretnék, az merőben személyes dolog, az ön vőlegényének nincs róla tudomása, hogy eljöttem önhöz ma délután, és mielőtt elmondanám, mi hozott ide, szeretném a szavát venni, hogy ez így is marad, legalábbis az esküvőjükig.

\- Nem szeretném, ha titkaim lennének a vőlegényem előtt, így ezt nem ígérhetem meg. – válaszolt határozottan, ám, mikor a férfi a kalapjáért nyúlt, hozzátette: - Azt azonban igen, hogy én nem fogom megemlíteni neki az ön látogatását, ha nem kérdez rá nyíltan. Így megfelel?

Holmes gúnyosan elmosolyodott, nyoma sem volt az előbbi kedvességének. – Szóval az igazság elhallgatása az ön szemében nem számít hazugságnak, kisasszony? De megelégszem ennyivel, tudom, többet nem tudnék önből kicsikarni. Távol álljon tőlem, hogy megsértsem önt, annyit nem ér az egész – tette hozzá, mikor látta, hogy a hölgy arcán kezd megjelenni a harag pírja.

\- Hallgatom, uram.

Holmes mély levegőt vett, majd még egyet. A keménység, szigorúság és gúny szemmel láthatóan olvadt le az arcáról és nyílt, zavart arccal nézett partnerére. – Mint, ahogyan azt ön is biztosan tudja – kezdte –, Watson és én már néhány éve ismerjük egymást. Kérem, ne szakítson félbe – szólt, mikor látta, hogy a kisasszony közbe akarna vágni –, ha egyszer elveszítem a mondanivalóm fonalát, akkor alighanem sohasem fejezem be. Köszönöm – mosolyodott el halványan. – Tulajdonképpen én mindig úgy képzeltem el, hogy Watson barátommal együtt fogok még hosszú ideig dolgozni, míg mindketten vissza nem vonulunk. Azt hittem, vagy inkább csak reméltem, hogy barátomat is legalább annyira lelkesíti, kielégíti a velem való munka, mint jómagamat. Az meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy valaha megváltoznak a dolgok. Watsont, mint az életem szerves részét képzeltem el, mikor a jövőbe tekintettem. Ha belegondolok abba, hogy mit értem el csak azért, mert ő mellettem volt! A naivsága, a nagy szíve és a látásmódja számtalanszor a hasznomra volt a múltban. Nem is beszélve a puszta jelenlétéről, és támogatásáról, amiért rendkívül hálás vagyok, bár valószínűleg még csak nem is sejti ezt. Sohasem beszéltem erről neki. Sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha így fogok érezni valaki iránt… - Hirtelen észbe kapott és félbeszakította a mondatát. – Sajnálom, nem is erről akartam most beszélni önnek, csak rendkívüli zavaromban elkalandoztak a gondolataim. Újfent a bocsánatát kell kérnem, kisasszony.

\- Úgy gondolom, nincs mit megbocsátanom, de ezekről a dolgokról miért nem személyesen Johnnak beszél, miért engem keresett fel?

Holmes láthatóan ismét zavarban volt. – Nem érti? Persze, hogy nem, hiszen nem ismeri a kapcsolatomat Watsonnal. Azért önnel beszélek, mert nem szeretném, ha azt gondolná, hogy barátomat ön ellen akarom hangolni. Azt hiszem, nem szerénykedek, ha azt mondom, hogy vagyok akkora befolyással Watsonra, hogy ha ezeket elmondanám neki, akkor kettőnk közül, kisasszony, valószínűleg engem választana, és ezt el szeretném kerülni. Mármint azt, hogy választania kelljen – rázta meg a fejét, hogy kicsit kitisztuljon. – Nem szeretnék fájdalmat okozni barátomnak, ha nem szükséges. E nélkül is van elég gondja. Önhöz is csak azért jöttem el, mert…

A férfi tisztán látta beszélgető partnere dühét, még mielőtt a hölgy ennek hangot adott volna. – Mert azt akarta, hogy tudjam, mekkora áldozatot hozott értem? – kiáltott fel Miss Morstan sértődötten. – Ön álszent, uram, ezt nem gondoltam volna!

Mielőtt azonban bármi egyebet mondhatott volna Holmes közelebb lépett hozzá. Emelte a kezét, hogy a nő karja után kapjon, de a mozdulat bevégezetlenül maradt abba. – Félreért, kisasszony! – próbálkozott egyre kétségbeesettebben. – Mint említettem, nem magam, vagy a sértett önérzetem miatt érkeztem ma önhöz. Legkevésbé sem, és bocsásson meg az őszinteségemért. Azt hittem, megért, de akkor valószínűleg én nem voltam egyértelmű. Ha szánna még rám néhány percet, akkor megpróbálom még egyszer elmagyarázni, remélem, ezúttal nem mondok csődöt.

Miss Morstan összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt és növekvő türelmetlenséggel bólintott, hogy várja a folytatást.

\- Kisasszony, ön különleges személy – kezdte újra a férfi, és mikor partnere arcára tekintett, látta, hogy ez alkalommal jól döntött. – Ne szerénykedjen, ha nem volna az, akkor most nem beszélgetnénk, illetve nem jöttem volna el ma önhöz. – Ismét megrázta a fejét, majd vett pár mély lélegzetet, hogy kicsit megnyugodjon. – Látja, annyira zavarban vagyok, hogy össze-vissza beszélek, pedig tudja, hogy ez nem jellemző rám. – Miss Morstan leengedte a kezeit, szemmel láthatóan nemigen tudott mit kezdeni társa zavarával. – Ön valóban különleges, nem tudok önnél megfelelőbb társat elképzelni a barátom számára. Ezért, és minden egyéb körülményt figyelembe véve úgy döntöttem, hogy képletesen szólva leteszem a fegyvert, megadom magam. Hölgyem, ön nyert! Még nem is tudhatja, mekkora kincset adok a kezeibe. Csak arra az egy dologra kérném önt, hogy becsülje meg a barátomat és támogassa, ha rászorul. Watson az egyik legjobb, ha nem a legnagyszerűbb ember, akivel összehozhatott a véletlen. Figyelem önt egy ideje és tudom, boldoggá fogja tenni barátomat. Legnagyobb sajnálatomra, valószínűleg sokkal boldogabbá, mint amennyire nekem lehetőségem lett volna rá. – Egyenesen belenézett a partnere szemébe, aki állta a tekintetét. – Kérem, legyen velem elnéző, ha ezeket mondom. Kevés barátom van. sőt, azt kell mondanom, hogy Watsonon kívül valójában egy sincs. Az ön jóindulatára bízom magam, kisasszony. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fogja neki megtiltani, hogy alkalom adtán meglátogasson engem, vagy segítsen nekem, ha arra kerülne a sor. Én cserébe megígérhetem, hogy a lehetőségeimhez képest még inkább óvni fogom őt, hogy épségben hazajuthasson önhöz.

Ahogy az utolsó szavak elhaltak az ajkán, Holmes szemmel láthatóan megkönnyebbült. Már egy ideje készült erre a beszélgetésre. Sejtette, hogy elég kínos lesz, de ismerve Miss Morstan személyét, abban biztos volt, hogy végül valamiféle egyezségre jutnak. Nem is tévedett, mert hosszú, csendes percek után a hölgy arca végül megenyhült és elmosolyodott. – Sajnálom, uram – kezdte barátságosan –, csaknem sikerült teljesen félreértenem az ön szándékait. Hogyan is gondolhattam, akár egy pillanatra is, hogy ön nem tisztességes? Úgy gondolom, már tisztán látom a helyzete és az ön érzéseit. Természetesen, azt megígérhetem, hogy nagyon fogom szeretni Johnt és mellette leszek mindenkor, ezt kérnie sem kellett volna. És azt is tiszteletben fogom tartani, hogy önt már régebben ismeri, mint engem, eszembe sem jutna, hogy akár szóval vagy tettel eltiltsam öntől. Mindazonáltal ön se felejtse soha az, amit ma megígért nekem, hogy vigyázni fog Johnra, ha önnel tart.

\- Ismét megígérhetem, kisasszony – sóhajtott a férfi megkönnyebbülten.

\- Akkor a továbbiakban azt hiszem, meg fogjuk egymást érteni, ha kedvelni nem is. Igazán sajnáltam volna, ha másként alakul. Itt marad vacsorára is? – kérdezte a hölgy udvariasan.

\- Köszönöm, de nem. Nem szeretnék kellemetlenséget okozni a háziaknak, és önt sem feltartani. Köszönöm a türelmét, hogy meghallgatott, nem fogom elfelejteni, amit megígértem. Most búcsúzom, a viszont látásra, kisasszony!

\- Ég önnel, Mr. Holmes.


End file.
